Inferno
by sadielizyy
Summary: Allen, Everett (based off of Jack V. and is an AU version of him from another story), and Oz explore the old insane asylum. Allen is searching for Neah, though he will not give them a straight answer of who Neah is or why he is looking for him in an abandoned ward.


Inferno

Part one: Dark Discovery

On a bleak and dark night the moon gave off a soft and taunting light as a group of young'uns trailed up to the old psychiatric asylum at the edge of town. It appeared as if destruction of that area had begun, but for some reason was not complete…low and behold their work stopped at the old building.

"So what are we waiting for?" a blond child who was no more than 15 asked, his emerald eyes full of excitement at the thought of exploring the asylum. He seemed to be the most upbeat of the three boys who stood before the large doors.

Another blond boy in the group shivered a tad at the prospect of even being near this place. His hair was longer than the other blond boy's, he however had the same shade of eyes though the expression differed greatly. "I think we should turn back now" was all he could mutter after a long pause.

The other boy laughed a little, his eyes sparkled as he grinned at the boy who shared a similar appearance to his. "Oh come on Everett!" he exclaimed; "You don't want Allen to go alone, do you?" he half-giggled with enthusiasm not appropriate to the situation at hand.

"No! Of course not!" the one called Everett almost shouted back. Though he was nervous to attempt such a wild action, he knew he had to be there for his friend…a loyal ally he was for sure. His face changed from a frightened pout to a determined frown, and his eyes slanted in a way to say 'I won't back down'.

Not far off from the fair haired duo another boy stood, the one called Allen. He had slightly messy auburn hair that went to about his shoulders, and pale gray eyes. "You really don't have to come" he sighed while looking off towards them. "Everett, you should head home. Oz, you do the same." Allen received a look of aghast from his companions, but before they could say anything a couple of girls walked up to them, unsheathing themselves from the shadows of the night.

One girl was a little on the tall side and looked in her early twenties, had long, dark blue hair and bright golden eyes. Her eyes jumped off her dark skin, and gave off a very intense glare. "I did a study on the old ward, you will want my help." She said with an air of authority surrounding her. The girl beside her, who was taller even, nodded in response. The second girl had short black hair, dark blue eyes and slightly darker skin than the golden eyed female. "Consider her my assistant." The girl with the golden eyes motioned toward the other.

A sigh escaped the auburn male "I really don't need anybody else to come along" he said quietly and paused. After glaring at the others he went on "I don't want my friends coming, and I don't want anybody else coming either."

"Well sorry Mr. I-work-alone." Oz smiled but looked as if he wanted to smack Allen across the face.

As if to interrupt a possible spat the blue haired girl interjected quite immediately "Let's go" and walked on ahead towards the doors. The other female followed along and the both of them made a point of locating themselves very close to the two blondes of the group…almost as if to defend them. The shorter blond had a smile on his face, an entertained smile, as they crossed the final short distance separating them from the grungy looking ward.

Everett looked down suddenly and began to fidget with his sword; his blond hair was tied back in a braid and went down to his armpits. "You see how all the buildings around it are demolished?" the authoritative girl asked the rest of the group. She looked around and once everyone looked towards her she went on "That is because when the construction crew was about to take it down something scared them off. Not that they would ever say what it was."

"Sounds like fictional nonsense." the small blond named Oz was still grinning.

Everett looked over at Oz, slightly downward but serious at the same time "Oz, I doubt it." was all that he could muster to say at the moment.

Just then Allen received a glare from the golden eyed girl, and she spoke to him as if she was angry about something he couldn't quite understand. "There was a fire here. It killed three-hundred and twenty-four criminally insane patients, there were no survivors. The doctors, nurses and the insane…all dead." The young woman practically spat at him.

An annoying smile was still on Oz's face "I bet people think it's haunted." He almost sang.

"That" Allen looked down to get away from the girl's glare "sounds really awful." He paused and didn't quite look back up in order to avoid meeting her eyes again.

For the first time the girl with the short black hair spoke "We should go inside and get this over with." Then looking at Allen she asked in a calm way "Allen why did you come here again?" she said it with the same tone a counsellor would ask a patient to expand on a situation would, almost as if she said the cliché line 'and how do you feel about that?'.

The auburn haired boy's eyes darted right back to the ground. "Um…uh…" Allen couldn't find the words to lie. "No reason!" he suddenly spouted, sadly he had already shown suspicious enough behaviour for the others to doubt him.

Seeming to notice his hesitation, but not really care, the blue haired girl opened the door, holding it for the others to go in. "Go on." She motioned to the entrance. Her companion walked right inside, beckoning for the boys to follow, which they did. Allen held a serious expression while Oz still looked carefree and cheerful. Everett, on the other hand, took a moment of pause before exhaling and following the rest in, the golden eyed girl then stepped inside and closed the door.

Once upon being inside the tallest female tried the light-switch, just to see if it might work. After the quiet clicking noise that was the flipping of the switch it flickered on…but only for a second before going off. "Well that didn't work." muttered the girl with vexation.

"Ok" Everett suddenly let out a nervous laugh. "I don't want to be in a creepy building in the dark. Sorry, not happening. I'm leaving."

Even at the point where the group generally figured that the light would just stay dead it flickered once more. Oddly enough Allen saw the face of a sweet looking girl across from him, a girl only too familiar. Her dark hair draped down her sides in long pig-tails and her bangs framed around her eyes while a couple strands fell in front of them. The girl's face held a small smile, something of a greeting. Suddenly her smile tightened and the corners fell downward, her eyes began to water before the distinctive clear colour of tears was streaming and dripping off her soft looking skin. Skin that didn't remain soft and clear for long as deep gashes grew across her face, blood thickly flowing out of them and mixing with the tears to create a light red liquid which left a trail of stains behind it while traveling towards the floor. Rather suddenly the appearance of the girl shifted to that of a black haired man. His golden eyes piercing and mouth smirking as he mumbled "Face it. She deserved it, the stupid bitch had it coming." Those words came out cold…almost blank as if they were an emotionless fact that could only ring truth. The now crimson covered girl faded back as the man disappeared. She fell to the ground while mumbling a name.

"Neah…"

A pool of deep red flowed around her motionless body as the light flickered off once more and the scene was gone from Allen's view. Maybe what made it worse was that nobody around him seemed to react…or even notice. "Looks like this flashlight will come in handy after all." The golden-eyed girl stated, her identity along with that of her assistant was still a mystery.

"Lenalee…" Allen finally mumbled as auburn hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked toward the ground. His comment on what he had seen seemed to confuse the others as they were oblivious to it.

Oz looked over at the sulking boy, who he could now see as the golden-eyed girl had turned the flashlight on. "What was that about Prez?" he smiled and said with an air of inappropriate bliss.

"Um…nothing" Allen mumbled and looked away.

In the next moment Everett perked up a bit "Isn't she missing?" the boy was confused as to his knowledge their club president (from their high-school) had been missing for a fair while now. It had been two weeks actually. Lenalee Lee had mysteriously disappeared, they searched for the first week to no avail, which led them to be suspicious of Allen's motive to come here of all places. The events had to be connected right? Although Allen kept his reasons to himself, like he normally did.

The cute blond, Oz, faced Allen and was no longer smiling. "Allen, what are you hiding?" his voice was clear and stern, no childish play left in his tone.

"It's nothing."

The dull and quiet reply stopped the chatter in the room, as they took turns glancing over at the boy with suspicious and sympathetic looks. The girl functioning as the leader moved the light around the room. It looked clear, doors here and there, a couple tables and chairs…nothing special at all. The colours on the walls and floor were bland shades of white, though hard to tell with just the small portion of illumination from the flashlight everything was easy enough to make out. Most importantly, where Allen had seen the girl fall and bleed out, the girl who must have been Lenalee, it was clear and clean. Just a white tile floor.

"We should explore and see what we find." The tallest girl broke the silence. She stood near Everett and could hear him cringe to himself. "I suppose if any of you want to leave now is the time." The light has been shone on the two of them. Everett looked like he wanted to back out of it into the darkness so nobody would see him.

He took a couple steps backwards and headed to the door. "Well, you know what?" Everett had a nervous expression. "I have to do some studying, so I'll see you guys later. I just remembered." He tried to keep his voice calm but he sounded like he was on the edge of exposing all of the fear held inside him. He tried to open the door to leave but it wouldn't move. "No, no, no, no, no!" His voice got gradually louder with every word. "Why does the door have to be locked!? How did it get locked!?" the fear made itself known as Everett could no longer keep a stoic tone.

The blond boy was in full panic mode now as he shook the door knob to no avail. Light exposed the scene as the golden eyed girl and her assistant walked over to check it out. "That's strange." The tallest female mumbled. "It appears melted…as if from a fire." Both girls exchanged glances, neither seemed to quite understand the queer situation. The entire door was half melted and was welded to the frame so much so it was immovable.

"How did that happen so fast!?" The golden eyed girl glared at the door. She then sighed and rolled her eyes at Everett's next statement.

"Ok then," He began, attempting to act full of confidence. "I'll just have to force it open." He unsheathed the sword he carried around on a regular basis. He was in sword fighting classes so he often took it to school since his lesson was right after. That night Oz had caught up with Everett as he was about to go home and told him Allen planned to explore the asylum. Oz nosed into it too much, or so Allen thought he did. Allen was less than impressed when his friends ran up to him and followed him, but they were not exactly easy to get rid of.

Everett raised his sword to strike the door. The golden eyed girl groaned at him "It won't cut melted metal, you moron." Her words came out harsh but she didn't seem to care. "We just have to find another way out. Everett gave her a dirty look. He wanted to get out right then and was vexed that nobody else seemed to share the same strong desire, or at least that they were not showing it. He lowered his sword and looked at the floor, not being able to see it due to the lack of light.

"I meant that I would cut the lock off…" he mumbled, going quiet as he realized that it was melted to the door. Nobody responded to him.

The tallest girl spoke up; getting the attention of everyone in the room "I think we should forget the search." She knew that Allen would probably still want to look around, but she also knew it probably wasn't the best idea. "We can't stay locked in here like this." While she was still acting calm it was easy to see that her voice raised a little, not out of authority but out of concern and genuine fear.

"I can't stand staying here!" Everett almost yelled. "This place gives me the creeps and I can't think clearly…" he said in reference to his previous display. He only wanted to come because he wanted to make sure Allen was safe, he didn't know what he would get himself into and now he regretted it. Everett wished he had just ignored Oz and went home, yet another part of him told him that he had to help his friend and that he shouldn't ever regret doing so.

The shorter blond spoke up once more "Let's try looking for a back exit, like, a fire escape." Oz's face was illuminated by the flashlight when he spoke. "Most buildings have them, not always reachable during a fire, but, they do." It sounded like he had some experience with fire escapes. Had Oz been in a burning building before? The golden eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him for a second before deciding that his history wasn't of importance.

She began to walk further into the building, across the room, taking the light with her. She shone it on a path for them all to follow "Good plan." There was a noise from behind her, it was the tallest girl. She stumbled on something.

"What is this?" The flashlight was shone down on the object, as the tallest girl asked her question. "A…safe?" it was half melted together and only recognizable because of its distinct lock and the rectangular shape it almost formed even with its deformities.

Oz pranced over to the metal object "Ooh! Cool!" His voice was sing-song as he made his exclamation. The golden eyed girl kneeled down, shining the light on the safe at a smaller distance.

More details were revealed and the group could see how surprisingly modern it looked for a ward that burnt down years ago. None of them questioned why a half melted safe was in the middle of the lobby either, oddly enough. "We need to find a crowbar." Their leader seemed to forget all about getting out of the building. "There could be something interesting in there. Everyone, look around." She commanded and pulled another flashlight from her bag. She tossed it at Allen "Head along over that way." She pointed her light down a hall behind Allen. "Allison and I will go down another hall. Come on, let's hurry. Find anything you can pry with." Her voice was authoritative enough for none of them to question her. The curiosity of what was inside that box overtook them all so much so they abandoned their escape plan to go on a new escapade to find out what was inside the safe.

The tallest girl, her name revealed to be Allison, and the golden eyed girl, whose identity was still unknown, headed down another direction away from Allen, Oz and Everett. "Ok. Now there are only three of us…fun." Everett sarcastically remarked, masking his increased anxiety at having their party temporarily down two members.

"Oh, Everett," Oz sighed and grinned. "It's not that bad!" he laughed a little at his friend's pessimism.

Allen sighed and came to his senses. That safe didn't matter and if those girls wanted to find out what was in it that was their deal. "We should look for a fire escape. Come on." He still wanted to search for Neah but before that he needed to get his friends out of the asylum. He began to walk away from them, knowing they would follow.

"W-wait for us!" Everett cried as he chased after his friend.

Oz sang as he trailed after the other two "Everett's a scardy cat, Everett's a scardy cat!"

The flashlight began to die in Allen's hand. He was well ahead of his companions still. Groans and laughter filled his ears, they echoed from the blackness around him. Allen at one point wondered if the other two could hear it too, he turned around and watched as Oz teased Everett. They obviously did not hear the disturbing clamor. "W-what is that?" Allen mumbled quietly, not wanting anyone to notice him. His head moved frantically around so his eyes might get a better view of what was causing the sounds, but as the flashlight flickered on and off he could hardly make anything out.

"A-Allen y-you…" a female voice was whimpering to him, coughing in-between words. Following the coughing there was the noise of something splattering on the floor. Allen could see the shape of a girl, the same young woman from his first vision, in front of him. He caught her as she began to fall over, the fluid spilling from her stained his white shirt red. "Y-you…" she coughed some more, more blood spitting from her mouth. "H-haa-ve to get him…Neah…" Allen tried to stutter a response but couldn't form words. The girl, Lenalee, faded away, leaving not a trace of blood on or anywhere near to him. Like she had never been there.

Someone was waving a hand in front of Allen's face again; the flashlight was working properly once more. "Earth to Allen. This is Oz, come in Allen." Oz sighed. Allen perked up and upon being noticed Oz grinned. Everett was beside him, looking nervous as ever.

Allen lifted his hand to rub his eyes when the flashlight showed them something they all could see: a dead body. It was a man with long, dark purple hair. He was wearing a white lab coat and beside him was a pair of broken glasses. He looked severely burnt. The dead man was no less and no more than a metre and a half away from the trio. "Dr…Komui!?" Oz's eyes widened, looking like they took up the larger part of his face.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Everett repeated over and over again to himself, panicking and turning away from the sight he could not handle. The body smelled like currently burning flesh, though there was no smoke or fire in sight. The odor invaded their noses, stinging the sensitive flesh on the inside of their nostrils. Allen's eyes widened for a short moment as he almost lost control of his facial expression. "oh God…" Everett appeared ready to barf, his face had turned sickly pale.

Oz ran to the dead doctor's side. "Dr. Komui! Please tell me this is fake…" his voice faded into despair as he lifted his hands from where they had shaken the body. "It has to be…" he whispered to the floor, hands shaking as Dr. Komui gave no response. The small group heard rapid footsteps approaching. They looked over to see the small light of a flashlight. The golden eyed girl and Allison ran up to them.

None of the boys noticed until they got closer that their faces held anxious expressions, Allison had tears bulging from her tear ducts. In her hand was a rusty crowbar with burn marks spiraling up it. "What!? What is it?" they had heard Everett's exclamations, and could tell from the urgency in his tone that something had happened. The other girl, the one with the golden eyes, kept a lowered and stoic face.

The two girls noticed the body and walked over to examine it, Oz moved aside as they got closer. "Dr. Komui…from up the street from me…oh god…" he explained to them as they got a look at the dead doctor's face.

"Oh…no." The golden eyed girl hesitated a little, like she was holding back information. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet.

Allison did not notice as she let out a sob and spouted what the other girl had tried to hide. "W-we al…so found…" another sob caused her to stop talking for a moment. "someone." She went quiet when she realized that the golden eyed girl had not wanted the others to know.

Oz stood up. "Who did you find?" he was no longer panicking and sounded calm.

"The other body is Karl." The golden eyed girl spoke. "Burnt like this one and probably about as old."

Allison raised her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, coming back to rationality once more. "Then…who killed them?" she was the first to ask the question that was on all their minds. Somewhat separate from the small huddle of Oz, Allen, Allison and the unnamed girl, Everett was off a little ways a way, farthest away from Dr. Komui's body, hyperventilating and unable to steady himself like the others were.

"I don't know…" Oz muttered, no more smiled lingered on his lips. "I'll kill whoever it was." The harsh phrase seemed uncharacteristic of the short blond boy to say considering how cheerful he had been earlier.

The golden eyed girl sighed and crossed her arms. "What if it was one of the patients? I mean…well I don't believe in ghosts but there has to be someone else here." She was no longer sure if that someone else was a pissed off spirit or a physical being.

"You mean," Allison's voice was calm but she still stroked tears away from her eyes with her long fingers. "A patient is still alive?"

"Neah." Allen stated.

A thin dark blue eyebrow raised above a piercing golden eye. "Neah? Go on. What do you know red-head?" the unnamed girl directed a question at Allen, sounding just as slightly disgusted at his existence as she did when she had first appeared outside the asylum doors.

"I don't think it's a patient. I think it's somebody who is just hanging around here." Allen began to explain to the group. "I think that it's somebody who is acting as a ghost to scare people and get away with murder." He spoke as vaguely of Neah as he possibly could.

The unnamed girl asked "Who is this Neah?" to that Allen didn't answer and looked downward, taking a step away from the others so to be as distant as possible. He heard the screaming of words that nobody else could, he knew by now he was the only one who could hear the odd noises and voices.

"NEAH! NEAH! NEAH! KILL! KILL! KILL HIM! KILL NEAH! KILL NEAH! KILL NEAH! KILL NEAH! NEAH! NEAH! NEAH! NEAH! NEAH! FIND HIM! KILL HIM!"

Allen bit his lip, trying to ignore the words pounding in his ears. The stress and fear was contorting his thoughts so much so that he was hearing voices that nobody else could. Before Allen stood the man named Neah once more, the same black hair and yellow eyes as Allen's first vision. "Yes, kill me," Neah laughed "Kill me if you can."

It was Oz that snapped Allen out of his hallucination. "Allen, what are you hiding from us?" every ounce of what was previously an upbeat boy was morphed into someone who Allen knew was terrified and depressed at the loss of someone he knew.

"Oz, Everett…try to find a way out…please…" Allen's voice cracked as he begged his friends to escape. He ignored Oz's question altogether, not wanting explain what he knew and why he was after Neah. Allen then ran a shaky hand through his auburn hair and looked over to Allison and the unnamed girl with the golden eyes. He was about to tell them to get out too but he noticed from the corner of his eye that a head of blond hair was missing. Allen turned around to where Oz and Everett were, only to see Everett by himself. Oz was gone. "Oz!?" Allen's voice was higher; he was unable to keep a steady tone, starting to panic.

Everett began to shake even more, still worked up from finding the body of Dr. Komui "W-where did he go?"

"I don't know…" Allen muttered quietly. He knew that Oz wouldn't have tried to escape the building. He was much too stubborn to leave Allen alone. Something must have happened to make him seemingly disappear but no one in the group had an explanation.

They were quiet for a while, letting the angst settle in. "I think we should see what is in that safe." Allison broke the silence, seeming hesitant to speak. The others looked over at her.

The golden eyed girl nodded "Agreed. There might be a map or something we can use."

Allen was in consensus "Alright."

One of the four members in the group was completely unnerved to the point of anger, it was Everett. "Does anybody care that Oz just vanished!?" he yelled at them. Everett wanted to find Oz and make sure he was alright, looking in the safe seemed like a waste of time to him. Allison gave him a heavy glare and had slightly teary eyes, offended at the notion he presumed, that they did not care about Oz.

"Yes I do care!" Allison shouted at Everett, her voice than quieted a little. "But how can we help find him when we have no idea where we are or what is even going on!?" she wiped a tear from her eye, Everett became shy and ashamed of yelling, he looked away from the tall female.

"Ok, fine." Everett still kept his eyes away from the rest of the group. "Let's just hope we can find him soon…" He had a hard time realizing that there was really no rational way to search for Oz at the moment. The group used their two flashlights to light their way back to the small, demented safe. Allison poked the end of the crowbar in-between the lid and box, fitting it into the thin crack. She pressed down on the end sticking out, increasing the gap more and more, sticking the crowbar further in until she broke the lock and sent the lid flying off. Allison laid the now bent crowbar on the floor beside the lidless safe. In the process a couple papers from inside fluttered out and onto the white tiles.

The golden eyed girl spotted one particular paper and picked it up, she began to read it aloud. "Patient number 203. Name: Celia Skull. Committed for killing her father and assaulting her brother. Diagnosed as a schizophrenic. Floor six, incredibly violent." She raised an eyebrow at the paper.

Allison shuddered "T-they must be patient files." She stuttered a little. Allison was uncomfortable with the find.

"Well, that's no help to us…is it?" Allen sighed. He had hoped they would find something more useful. "We should try to find Oz."

He was half ignored by the golden eyed girl as she flipped through more papers. "I am not sure." She continued to scan the pages. "Wait a minute! Allison!" she thrust a stack of files at the tallest female and then took a pen out of her pocket. Allison was thoroughly confused. "They all say the floors on them. Look through them, all of us must help. List the floors and show the small maps on the sheets to Allison while she makes it into a bigger map." The unnamed girl ordered. Allison looked through the stack that was handed to her and started to make the map from floor one upwards. Everett and Allen helped her out by following the golden eyed girl's instructions while the golden eyed girl shone the flashlights on the work area for optimal light. The group finished the map in a timely manner.

All four of them took a moment to examine their work. Everett was the first to speak. "It looks like a piece is missing…" The four were curious as to what it might be and mused over it for a couple minutes.

"It looks like the back exit is this way." The golden eyed girl pointed with one of the flashlights toward a direction none of them had previously gone. The other flashlight dying as she did so. She tossed it away from the group with a cuss. "And we won't have to go to the higher floors anyway if we can just find Oz and get out of here." She didn't want to entertain the notion of what could be in that unlisted room. Allen thought that maybe Neah was still in the building and he was planning on staying behind as the rest of them left so that he could search.

"Alright." Everett solemnly said. "Let's find him and get out of here."

Along the way all four of them called for Oz, trying to see if maybe he had left them to find an exit. There was no response and they didn't see anyone or anything on their trek to the back exit. When they made it there the group examined the door to the outside only to find that it was melted just like the entrance was. "Damn." The golden eyed girl muttered quietly.

The light flew around the room like an insect as the agitated girl stormed around the small area. Everett got the gall to speak: "Let's just break open a window or something." He suggested. By this point they had no idea where Oz was and some of them had lost hope they would be able to find him.

"Go ahead and try it!" the unnamed girl spun around and glared daggers into Everett. "Do you think they would keep windows in a place like this?" her voice was raised. "DO YOU SEE ANY DAMN WINDOWS!?" The golden eyed girl lost her temper.

Allison put a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down. "There are no windows in this building. The patients would have tried just what you are thinking." She spoke in a calm tone to Everett. The golden eyed girl still huffed out heavy breaths of air.

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do…" Everett sighed. He had gotten snapped at quite a few times already and had the urge to just not say anything to the crowd for the duration of their stay at the asylum.

Allen noticed Everett's voice go quieter, as if he was avoiding making noise. "Everett, clear your mind. You're smarter than this." Allen encouraged his blond friend. Everett began to fidget, embarrassed and distracting himself from the other people in the room. Both boys jumped when the unnamed girl angrily pounded her fists onto a table. The flashlight bounced in her hand as she did so. Immediately following her display there was another loud noise. A body, somewhat small, burnt to the point of being impossible to identify, made its way into the room. The spotlight from the unnamed girl's hand was immediately on it and everyone's eyes followed the stream of light to focus on the vile and gory sight. The body expelled noises and moans that were supposed to form words but couldn't quite come out right.

Their skin went pale and their eyes wide. "T-that!" The unnamed girl's voice was full of fright.

"W-what's going on?" Everett shivered. None of them knew what was going on anymore. Allison backed away from the scene, slowly, and cast a glance at Allen.

The creature lunged at Allen and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. It was shorter than him but very fierce and very strong. Allen's instincts ate up his free will and he threw the creature against the wall, off of himself. It stumbled and got back up, shaking the damage off of itself. Everett watched the scene with his eyelids peeled back by terror. Then the voices came back. The ones only Allen could hear. "You have to" there was the coughs and the splatters as the female hallucination communicated to him, the vision of the dying Lenalee Lee. "K-kill it!" she exclaimed.

"Yes…kill it." The second voice, the one belonging to Neah, chimed in. "Haha! You know you want to!" the creature fell over not more than five seconds after it got up. It crawled towards Allen and reached to grab at his feet. It was suddenly much weaker than it had been before. Allen kneeled down to get a closer look at it, to see if he could recognize who the distorted body belonged to. The creature felt threatened by this and in a fleeting panic it slashed Allen across the face with its sharp, bony fingers.

"ALLEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Everett shouted.

"ALLEN! KILL THAT THING! BREAK ITS NECK OR SOMETHING!" The golden eyed girl followed up to Everett with a statement of agreement.

Tears streamed down Allison's face as the other two shouted. "I…I…But…" Allen had no desire to kill something that looked so pathetic, writing on the floor.

Everett unshathed his training sword. "If you don't, I will. You're closer though." He stated coldly, covering up how much it unnerved him. The creature moved about in deranged and unnatural ways, it pushed Allen over and began to strangle him, using its last remaining strength. This lasted until Allen got the better of it and snapped its neck. The creature stopped moving. It was dead. Allen was breathing heavy, almost hyperventilating. "Ok, let's- " Everett began to speak again but stopped when he saw the golden eyed girl's expression.

The unnamed girl's golden eyes were stretched wide. She ran off down the hall and away from the scene, carrying the flashlight with her. "Zan!" Allison called out to her. Zan was the girl whose name none of the boys had learned until just then. Allison chased the bobbing light. From where both the girls disappeared a scream was heard, shrill and terrified. Allen and Everett looked in the direction of the commotion, following the screams there was the sound of someone yelling and another sobbing. Both boys ran down the hall, avoiding where they had seen the walls to be, towards the girls.

Zan stood, frozen, with her arm extended and finger pointed at the dead, mangled, body of Oz. His joints were awkwardly twisted and he was covered in already forming bruises. The body was fresh. He put up a fight for sure. Oz's neck was twisted and snapped, his eyes peeled open with tear marks extending down his face. Zan, Allison, Everett and Allen gathered around the body of their friend, in complete and utter disbelief.

-end of part one-

(A/N: because I am a troll, I will be releasing part two on next Halloween! The next part will complete the story~ look forward to it next year mwuhaahahahah)


End file.
